


Promises

by bradmikedan



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Daniel Diaz, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Top Sean Diaz, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradmikedan/pseuds/bradmikedan
Summary: Another promise, another one for the pile.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ylixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylixia/pseuds/Ylixia). Log in to view. 



> Set in the same timeline as author Ylixia's absolute jewel of a short story, 'Our Hearts Ignite'. Please check it out if you haven't yet, as this story is set after it.
> 
> No offence or IP theft intended; just loved the little world that story created in one scene, and wanted to build it out, one more scene at a time.

There's a stretch of beach in Puerto Lobos that belongs only to the Wolf Brothers on nights like these. After the day trippers have gone home and the vendors have packed up their stalls, when their fire is the only light for half a mile all around. This is where the Humboldt crew find Sean and Daniel, when they finally come to visit.

The night has turned cold under the wide Sonoran sky, bodies drifting closer to the fire as empty beer bottles pile up in the sand. Cassidy passes the joint back to Finn, while smoke drifts out over the sea on the strains of her sad guitar.

"Man, you guys really found El Dorado out here, huh?" Finn says before taking a long drag.

"Yeah," Sean replies. "It's pretty sweet."

Finn hazily passes the joint to his left. Daniel takes it from him before Sean can, deliberately ignoring his big brother's disapproving glare. Sean watches as he inhales deeply, before grinning broadly back at Finn on the exhale, smoke filtering through his teeth.

 _It's fine dude, chill out_ , Sean tells himself. _You weren't that much older than him when you started getting high._ As if he can even say no to Daniel anymore. How can he, when he and Daniel are wrapped up like this, together in their trusty blanket against the night's growing chill. His chin rests on Daniel's head as he sits back against his legs, looking so small and safe, and if it wasn't for all the people around he would've planted a kiss right on the top of his brother's shaggy head.

"You boys are just too damn cute," Finn says.

Sean smiles. He wonders if Finn would still think that if he could see how, underneath their blanket, his hands have found their way into his brother's hoodie, his beer-warmed fingers lazily brushing Daniel's chest and starting to caress the soft pink circles there. He tells himself it's for warmth, but Daniel leaning back to grind against his groin makes him think that maybe he's sending a different message. Beer and weed do this to him. They make him forget the boundaries; make him forget he has responsibilities, like not fucking up his baby brother.

Daniel turns around, big droopy eyes gleaming in the firelight, yawning mouth slack and sleepy and level with the hard-on in Sean's jeans that he's been working up for the last half-hour.

"Sean, I'm getting pretty tired."

He's not, and Sean knows it. This is just his signal for brother time, that he wants to continue what they're doing _hermano a hermano_ , without inconveniences like judging eyes or blankets or clothes getting in the way.

Sean doesn't want to go yet. He had some hazy, half-formed plan for the rest of tonight that's been hanging over him in a cloud of weed smoke. Something that involved Finn and his camper parked out here on the beach and unfinished business from that night they kissed in Humboldt.

"Sean," he says again, more insistently this time. "I wanna go to bed."

" _Enano_ , I kinda want to hang out with the guys a bit longer, okay? You can go up to bed yourself."

"But Sean," he starts to whine. "You promised tonight…" he lets the sentence trail off as he laces his fingers between Sean's and presses Sean's hand against his bare chest, sighing softly at the touch.

He doesn't have to ask a third time.

Sean could carry Daniel up the stairs, he's so hungry for the touch of his skin. But it's Daniel who ends up propping him up, his maybe-a-bit-wasted big brother's arm wrapped around his shoulder as they say their goodnights and lope away from the fire's light back toward the house.

Behind a closed door, the two of them melt into their bed, Sean still in a cross-faded haze as Daniel pulls his sneakers off for him, tugging at his jeans while he unbuckles and lifts his hips and unzips all in the wrong order.

"Someone's excited," Daniel grins at the thick roll filling the front of Sean's boxers. He reaches out and grabs it through the damp fabric, unlocking the floodgate of dirty-bad-wrong thoughts that immediately swarm Sean's stoned brain.

"Cos someone's brother is a fucking cocktease." Sean grumbles, throwing his arm across his face. Maybe it's because the Humboldt crew are here, but he finds himself questioning for the first time in months. How the hell did they get here? Okay, shut up, he knows exactly how they got here. That was a—what do they call them?—rhetorical question. But why isn't this weird anymore? Maybe it's the thought of Finn, waiting up alone in his camper for Sean to knock on the door, that's got him wondering how he's found himself in a place where he'd rather be here in his own bed getting jerked off by his kid brother.

All pretence of sleep gone now, Daniel strips off his own shirt and jeans, riding his boxers low on his skinny hips in the way that he _knows_ drives Sean crazy. He pauses, waits for Sean to raise his arm up off his face, knowing he can't resist the sight.

But Sean's lost in a world of his own thoughts, even while Daniel continues to palm him through his boxers in a practiced ritual that has come to replace him outright asking. It's just something he does now, soon after they turn the lights out or in the middle of the night or first thing in the mornings, that ends with them sweaty and breathless with their boxers around their ankles and Daniel trailing his fingers through the sticky mess on Sean's belly in a way that should be gross but is so totally, worryingly not.

"Sean?"

Sean finally takes his arm off his face. He blinks up at Daniel, who has— _holy crap, is that_ —a fucking _condom_ poised to rip open, right between those perfect, grinning teeth.

" _Enano_ , where the hell did you get that?"

"From Finn's camper." Sean swears he is going to strangle that smooth-talking asshole with his own dreadlocks.

"Did Finn give that to you?" he asks, disbelieving.

"No! I uh— I kinda stole it?"

"Oh my god. Daniel! What've we said about stealing?"

"That it's bad and wrong and I shouldn't do it anymore, I know."

 _And this is bad and wrong and we shouldn't be doing it anymore, either_ , he thinks. And he tries his hardest to find the fortitude to say that, he really does, but the words he's supposed to say never come easy when Daniel is kneeling mostly naked between his legs.

Sean props himself up on his elbows. "I swear, _enano_ , whatever you think we're gonna do with that condom, we are not—"

"I just wanna see!" And if Sean is going to draw a line, this is as good a fucking time as any, because Daniel's already starting to roll the waistband of Sean's boxers down, exposing the tip first. Then tracing a finger along his length as Sean starts putting bite marks into the back of his own arm. He can't even watch. There's a tear of plastic, then a cool feeling engulfing him as Daniel's lithe fingers roll the rubber down his throbbing cock.

"So cool," Daniel says, admiring. "Hey Sean, remember that condom I found in your old backpack when you gave it to me?"

Sean laughs helplessly in a rush of embarrassment, a stupid thing to feel given his current predicament. "Yeah?"

"You had a whole bunch of them in your room too, didn't you?"

"What the fuck, Daniel," he half-laughs. "Did you use to go through _all_ of my shit?" Not that it matters. He can barely remember a time when they had separate beds, separate rooms, separate lives. What secrets would he keep from Daniel now?

"Not _all_ your shit! Most of it was really boring. But I remember finding those by accident one time, when I was looking for my watch."

"You mean _my_ watch. It was still mine when it was in my room."

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel says. "Sean, did you ever use those condoms?"

"What, you mean like put them on my dick for fun like an idiot, like now?" he says, feeling ridiculous.

"No! I mean use them like how you're s'posed to. With another person."

A sudden, hesitant silence falls. Sean realises the humour has drained from his voice, and wonders if Daniel can hear his quickening heartbeat. Outside the window, distantly, the campfire crew laugh.

"No, I guess I uh… never got the chance."

"Not even with that girl, Jenn? Or Cassidy? Or— or Finn?"

"No, no, and believe me, most definitely no."

"Oh," Daniel says. His face scrunches in thought. "Then… can I be your first time?"

Sean's heart, racing a moment ago, flat out emergency-brake stops. Crash-test dummy slams into a wall, debris and yellow plastic limbs everywhere. The horror, the horror.

" _Enano_ , no! Godammit, dude. Do you even know what you're asking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your first time is supposed to be with someone special—"

"Aren't I special—"

"—who's _not_ your brother. Jesus _fuck_."

"But you were my first time."

"What do y—" _Oh shit_. Sean never thought that Daniel might see it that way, those weird nights that started nearly a year ago with him grinding himself against Sean's hip right here in this bed. Those nights that Sean thinks of more often than he cares to admit, in the rare moments that he's away from Daniel and craves his touch. Like when he's alone in the garage mulling over a problem, and his hand finds its way into the front of his jeans. You know, the nights that started all this.

"This is different," Sean says. "Letting someone fu— having sex with someone for the first time. It's a big thing, something you share with that person for the rest of your life. Something that people make a really big deal out of."

"That's why I want you to share it with me. You got to share my first time with the other stuff, why not this?"

"Because—" Sean starts, and he fucking wish he hadn't paused, because that half-breath between words, that moment's hesitation, is all the weakness Daniel needs.

"Pleeease, Sean?" he whines in that _no-fair_ way that never failed to work on Esteban, that he knows will work on him—that Sean _can already feel_ starting to work on him. God, if their dad could hear him now… "If it's so special, I only want to share it with you. Who else would I share it with?"

_Fuck._ "Fine. Okay," Sean sighs, relenting.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sean figures he won't be getting lucky anytime soon, not even with Finn here, if Daniel keeps this up every night. Anyway, he's too smitten with this kid, and at some point even looking at another guy or girl has started to feel like cheating. "But first, we've gotta make a rule."

"Here we go, another rule…"

"This one's important! So you gotta listen, okay?" He grasps Daniel's wrist forgetting that it's attached to the little guy's hand, still wrapped around his cock and ready to derail his argument completely. He forces down a deep, visceral moan. "So here's the rule: not until you're older."

"What? But Sean—"

"That's the rule, _enano_. Take it or leave it."

"How much older— and why?"

"Cos I don't wanna hurt you, little wolf," Sean says. He pulls them together, so close their lips almost touch, and between Daniel's smooth chest pressing against his, and the crease of his jaw under his thumb— _God, he's going to be so handsome one day, then what am I gonna do_ —he knows he'd be kissing him hard already if what he needed to say wasn't so damn important. "It'll be your first time too, and it'll only be special for both of us if you're ready."

"But I'm ready _now_."

"No you're not. You're still… little." He winces. He didn't want to say it—saying makes it feel real in a way that he's managed to avoid thinking about all these months. But it's true, and there's… well, there's _practicalities_ to think about. A real chance Daniel could get hurt. "And I'm a big bad wolf," Sean teases, gripping the base of his sheathed cock for emphasis. "We'll know when you're ready, and when you are, it'll be awesome."

"Promise you won't do it without me?"

"Yeah. Promise." Another promise, another one for the pile. He's lost count. A virginity pact with his baby brother doesn't even make top three anymore, when he counts his promise to keep Daniel alive as number one.

"So if I'm gonna be ready real soon," Daniel muses, "we've gotta train, right? Like we did with my power?"

The laugh is back in Sean's voice. He can't resist the kid's energy, even though he's pretty sure whatever Daniel suggests next is going to need some more serious reining in.

Except Daniel doesn't suggest, so much as kick his boxers off before climbing right on top of Sean, sliding Sean's hardness deep in the hollow behind his legs as he straddles his older brother. "Is this kinda where it goes?"

"Fuck, Daniel," Sean groans. "Yes. That is exactly where it goes." How did he go from the whiney kid, nearly crying as he rubbed himself off against Sean's side, to knowing all about how sex works? He's probably seen things. This place was making him grow up way too fast.

"Cool, cos I asked Finn the other day, and he told me how two guys—"

And Sean's decided they've talked enough about Finn. Enough about Cassidy and everyone out there by the fire whose muffled laughter keeps pulling him away from fully enjoying this moment with the one person he loves most. Who keep inviting him to join their weird little sex circle, not knowing he's already got everything he needs in the world.

He leans in and pushes his lips against that mouth of Daniel's that's always running, finally shutting him up. Daniel gasps, and his sharp intake of breath, hot and stuttering, gives Sean the moment he needs to push his tongue into Daniel's mouth. His hands on Daniel's back pull his small body even closer. Below, he starts to rock back and forth, his tender cock working its way into the cleft of Daniel's ass. Fuck, why was he wearing this stupid condom, again?

Daniel's own hardness is mashed between them, slipping against their conjoined torsos in a wetness that Sean decides he likes a lot more when it's spread across his belly or under a teasing thumb than when he's having to clean it out from the inside of Daniel's boxers in the mornings. The boy moans into Sean's chest, just like he always has on the other sweltering nights. The sensations are no longer new to him, but the feeling of his older brother's cock pressed hard against the one threshold they've not yet crossed is. And it draws from him sounds that make Sean want to scream screw it—forget the fucking rules—and just take Daniel right then and there, claim him as his, forever.

He lifts Daniel by the chin, and doesn't take his gaze off of his confused face as he sticks two fingers in his mouth. Sees the boy's eyes grow wide and then squeeze tightly shut again as he reaches into the point where their bodies meet, then slowly works one finger then the other into his taught body.

"Relax, _enano_ ," he whispers. "You wanted to train? Now we're training."

He feels Daniel's body tighten, skinny arms locked around Sean's neck and shoulders as he breathes all manner of filthy words in two languages right into Sean's ear.

Warmth spreads between their stomachs, but Daniel keeps rocking and thrusting against the slickness and lowering himself again and again onto Sean's hand. Fuck, Daniel's just as soft on the inside as the outside, and Sean wishes he never found that out because now he needs to finish this quickly before he does something he'll regret. He growls low, feeling every bit the big bad wolf as his own warmth fills the head of the condom. He grinds out the final jolts of pleasure against Daniel's whimpering form, wishing he wasn't wearing the fucking rubber, wishing he could've added to the mess between their bodies instead, like a blood oath sealing their promise for two boys who have seen too much blood.

"Daniel. _Enano_. I love you," he pants. He's probably said it more times in this house, in this bed, than he has the rest of their lives combined, and he's not sure if it's because of the weed or the beer or the sex, but in this moment he means it— _wants to mean it_ —in a completely different way. "And I can't wait until you're ready. But until that day, I promise I'll wait for you."

Promises like these come easily now, and Sean knows that he will keep them all. That he would swear everything he has in the world, everything he _is_ , to the beautiful boy he holds in his arms. He kisses Daniel, again and again, on his lips, on his matted hair, on the soft circles on his heaving chest that make the ridges of his spine tremor under Sean's fingers. Each one a promise.

_I promise. I promise. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in beta, will be making tweaks and small rewrites as I re-read and decide which parts I don't like. Feedback welcome.


End file.
